1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a combination protective garment and storage case therefore which is integral with and functions as a part of the protective garment when worn by a user. More particularly, the element protection system hereof is most preferably provided as a full body, integrated 1 piece garment which has water repellant and scent proof properties which can be deployed from the storage case which is most preferably a backpack with shoulder straps, the garment having water repellant and scent resistant properties to provide protection from harsh weather in any stationary position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different garments such as raincoats, parkas, ponchos and the like provide protection for the wearer from the elements. Some of these garments feature water repellant capabilities which are beneficial to those in the outdoors. Also known are garments which include self-storage capabilities, which may be stored inside a storage case or the like, including convertible garments such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,362, 4,057,854 and 6,061,831.
However, a need has developed for a winter garment that is weatherproof and scent-proof and has additional functionality as a ground blind or tree blind for use by animal observers and hunters in tree stands and that is compatible with safety/tree harnesses.
A need has also developed for a winter garment which is a one piece, full bodied insulated garment which also provides the wearer with use of his or her arms.
A further need has developed for a garment meeting the foregoing needs and which can also be easily transported and stored with an integral, unitary backpack, preferably one which has extra storage compartments accessible from the outside of the backpack and also when being worn as a protective garment.